One hundred letters
by FairyLove5
Summary: She left three years ago, and now, after three years of not knowing where she is or what she's doing all they get are letters. One hundred letters for one hundred guildmates. And the content wasn't what they expected... Not at all...One shot, GraLu


**Hi there! I got an inspiration for Fairy Tail one shot so I decided to publish it. This is GraLu one shot. It's a bit of sad but there's still I happy ending. Please, review because I want to know others people's thoughts. I also have a writers block about my two other stories so I'm not so sure when I'll post next chapters. **

**I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**One hundred letters**

'Ugh! It's so boring! I can't talk to anyone!' a beautiful blonde girl thought while sitting on a char in the fairest corner of the guild known as 'Fairy Tail'.

No one noticed her but she wasn't surprised by it. It wasn't like they were ignoring or something like that. They just couldn't see her… She wasn't invisible… She was… dead. Only her spirit was there. Her body was three meters underground.

Yeah, she was dead and she didn't go to heaven or something like that, she has too many regards to go and she still isn't sure if heaven even exist…

'Ahhh… It sucks being dead! Speaking of being dead the atmosphere here is deader than me! And not just today, I've been here three days now and they all look bored… Is this really Fairy Tail I know? But people I know are still here… Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Elfman, Mira, Juvia, Master… Gray… He looks sad and lonely… He didn't fight with Natsu ever since I came here… And Natsu didn't even challenge him…' the girl thought sighing…

She was right… The mood was weird… But now just recently… It became like that ever since their favorite and only celestial mage disappeared three years ago… She just doesn't know that fact…

"Excuse me… I have letters…" scared-looking young man wearing postman's outfit said while slowly entering big, moody guild.

'Uh, here it comes…' the blonde once again sighed as she stood up and started flying towards the young fellow.

"Oh, hello there! For who the letters might be?" a kind-looking and beautiful girl with long, wavy and white hair and blue eyes approached scared postman.

She was Mirajane Strauss, S-class Fairy Tail mage and also famous pin-up model. The postman immediately blushed as she came closer.

"I have around one hundred letters for one hundred people." The boy replied looking flushed and still a bit scared. The whole guild looked at the postman looking really surprised and confused scaring the boy even more.

"You have letters for every member of our guild? Do you know who sent them?" Mira asked looking at the bag the boy had around him. It seemed really heavy.

"I-I-I don't… You n-need to f-find o-out… I'm n-n-not allowed to-o read l-l-letter-rs..." stammered the boy taking a few steps back.

"Oh, ok. Well, take them over. Where do I need to sign?" Mira smiled at the boy as she came closer.

The boy once again blushed as she showed the S-class mage where the sign.

Mira took over the large bag without any problem and put it on the counter starting to read name each letter was referring to.

"Levy… Jet… Gajeel… Wendy… Oh, this one's for me! Erza… Master… Carla…" each member came for its letter confusingly looking at the envelope.

"This is weird, don't you think, Gray?" red-haired girl said as she sat down next to a raven-haired guy with her letter.

"Who is it from, Erza?" Gray asked as he looked at the girl who was carefully studied the envelope.

"I don't know… It's not written on the envelope…" the girl answered,

"Then read it. I don't think that a bomb fits in there…" Gray sarcastically said making Erza glare at him.

"It smells a bit like Luce…" pink-haired… no, salmon-haired boy said as he sat down next to Erza sniffing the envelope. Gray's and Erza's eyes widen at the Natsu's comment.

"Gray's here's your letter! And this is the last one!" Mira yelled making Gray ran to her and snatch the letter from the latter.

"What's wrong Gray?" the latter asked as she watched his weird behavior. Gray's usually calm and collected, especially last three years, and for him to run like that and snatching things was unusual...

"Natsu said that the letter smells like Lucy…" He answered as he opened his letter slowly,

"Like Lucy/Lu-chan/Luce/Bunny-girl?!" the guild yelled in sync,

"This is Lu-chan's letter?" a petite blunette said in disbelief. She quickly opened her letter and started reading.

'Uh, here it starts…' the blonde thought again while slowly flying towards the floor of the guild… She sat down slowly on the fence as she watched her nakama's reaction to her letters.

'_Dear Levy-chan!_

_It's been a long time… How are you doing? How's the life in the guild? How are things with Gajeel? Hah, I'm sad I'm not there, talking with you…_

_I'm not doing so well… You received this letter which means I'm three meters underground… For a while… Yeah, I'm dead. Uh, this sounds so weird writing while I'm still alive but you'll get the letter few days after my death… I'm sorry, Levy-chan… I left you all too early… _

_Three years ago I found out I'm suffering from the same sickness that killed my mom. I suffered from leukemia. I decided to go and get a therapy without anybody knowing because I didn't want to see your sad and sympathetic faces every time you see me. I'm sorry I lied that I'm going to train… I hoped I'll get better and come back fully recovered… I couldn't win over my sickness... It's somehow ironic… We overcame together bigger evils but just one sickness made me go away… I'm sorry for being too weak… I'm really sorry…_

_The thing I regarded the most, and that involved you, was that I didn't give you my novel. I wanted to inform you that my finished novel is, if it's still there (I don't know if the landlord throw away my things), under my bed. I hope you'll read it and tell me your thoughts. I'm probably buried next to my parents._

_Please don't forget me,_

_Lucy Heartfillia _

_P.S. Please, after reading this, put your hand up in the air showing our guild's sign. It would mean a world to me.'_

"Lu-Lu-Lu-chan!" Levy started uncontrollably crying making all the other members who haven't started reading their letters in wonder.

"Oi, shrimp, what's wrong?!" Gajeel asked his blue-haired companion who didn't answered but just continued crying.

He quickly opened his letter and started reading.

'_Dear Gajeel,_

_It's me, Bunny-girl. My letter to you will be short but please read it. I'm writing because I can't be with you anymore. You all receiving the letters means I'm already dead and buried three meters underground. Yeah, I'm no longer here with you. I died from leukemia. I lest you all three years ago to defeat that illness but… It defeated me… I wanted to say, take care of Levy, ok? She likes you a lot and I can see on you that you also like her back. I can no longer watch her over and be her for her as her best friend so I would like you to take over my role. And also, can you please put your hand up in air showing Fairy Tail sign? It would be one of my last wishes coming true._

_Thank you for nice memories,_

_Lucy Heartfillia'_

"Stupid, Bunny-girl! How you dare leave?!" he murmured a bit flustered as he came closer to Levy.

"Lucy…" Erza said as she read Lucy's letter while tears were overflowing her brown eyes.

'_Dear Erza,_

_How are you doing? I miss you very much! I really want to see you! But it's sad I no longer can. Erza, I'm no longer here with you… I was defeated by an illness my mother died from, leukemia. I'm so weak! I can't believe I once claimed I beat villains. When I give it a better thought I never really beat anyone… It was mostly you or Natsu or Gray. And this also proved how weak I am._

_I left you all in desire to overcome this stupid illness but my desire wasn't granted. There was a time I got better and I thought I'll beat it… I really wanted to see you all… But my health suddenly got a lot worse and four months ago I was told I'm going to die soon._

_So I asked a nurse I befriended there to send you this letters the day I die so you could get it few days afterwards. Do you know how much I cried when I found out my efforts weren't enough? I'm sorry for leaving you, Erza; you were like a sister to me. I really love you. And I want you to be happy._

_I want you to go and find Jellal and marry him. You guys are perfect together. I also don't want you to be alone. Could you please grand me another wish? Can you put your hand in our nakama's sign? It would be a sign to me that I'll always belong to this guild no matter where I am. I would like to be like Mavis so I could visit you every now and that, but that's impossible for me… I'm too weak… _

_I'll always be with you,_

_Lucy Heartfillia'_

"No! This can't be happening! Tell me this is a lie!" Erza screamed as she cried. The whole guild looked at his with sad faces.

'_Dear Natsu,_

_What's up? I haven't been around lately… Do you miss me? Well, I miss you very, very much! And I'll always miss you! _

_Natsu, I have really bad news. I'm dead. Yeah, don't be surprised, I'm not joking. It may look like I am but I'm not. I was fighting with an illness called leukemia for three years now and I lost. I asked my favorite nurse to send you this letters the moment I die. I have many regards..._

_First one was that I never answered to your confession. I really love you Natsu, but as a best friend or brother. You were always there for me, first to my aid… You take a big part of my heart. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your feeling because I love someone else. And also looks like I won't be here anymore._

_I want you to be happy with Lisanna. I'm more than sure that your feelings for her changed and grew more than before these past three years. marry her and be happy. And could you, if you get a daughter, name her after me? It would be a dream comes true. And also please show our Fairy sign in the air, so I could know you'll always consider me a part of the guild._

_I wish you happiness,_

_Lucy Heartfillia'_

Natsu squished the paper Lucy's handwriting was on, tears flowing down his face. He looked sad and furious. The blonde smiled sadly as she watched her best friends crying and grieving over her.

'_Dear Lisanna,_

…_Please, take care of Natsu…_

_Dear Mira-san,_

…_Thank you for all those shakes you made for me, for all those times you listened my complaining and for all those times you stood up for me…_

_Dear Juvia,_

…_You were always a friend for me, not a love rival. I really cared for you and I hope you'll gonna make Gray happy…_

_Dear Wendy,_

…_You were like a little sister I never had and always wanted to have. You are too cute, the perfect little sister…_

_Dear Happy,_

…_You were my favorite blue cat. Please be a support for Natsu and I hope that things between Carla and you work out…_

_Dear Cana,_

… _Don't give up on becoming an S-class mage. I know you can do it…._

_Dear Carla,_

…_You were my favorite exceed. Please be there for Wendy, like you always were, and please give Happy a chance. He really cares for you…_

_Dear Master… _

_Dear Romeo…' _

One by one her guildmates started crying. Her heart was getting reaped in pieces. And no one can fix it now… Now, that she no longer can be there with them.

She looked at the last person that started reading her letter, the person most important to her. He looked somehow reluctant and she new why. She told him before that she'll send him a letter if she couldn't keep their promise. And she didn't…

The tears slowly started running down her face disappearing in the air. She slowly went towards the raven-haired boy waiting for his reaction.

'_Dear Gray,_

_I'm sorry, I couldn't keep our promise. I'm sorry I no longer can be with you. I didn't make it, Gray. I couldn't beat the beast… It won over my weak body. I died from leukemia, the same sickness that killed my mum. _

_Three years ago I found out that the same sickness attacked my body. I found out about it in its early state so I thought I could defeat it. I mean, I defeated bigger evils than that. It's ironic, isn't it? I thought, once I beat it I'll come back and be happy again with all of you… Especially with you… But life doesn't go like we wanted and it looks like it wasn't meant for me to be happy. I have lost of regrets and I think I won't go to heaven soon. My biggest regret is that I didn't tell you my feelings. The ones I promised you to tell you after I get back from my so called 'mission'. _

_I love you, Gray. I always had and always will. No matter where I go you'll always be my special person. I wanted to win over my sickness so I could come back and tell you my feelings so we could be happy together. So we could marry and start a family. I always wanted to get married and I wanted to choose you as my husband. The day you confessed your feelings to me, the day I left Magnolia, I wanted to tell you mine. I wanted to tell you everything but I didn't want you to be sad knowing that I might leave you, like I did. I thought that maybe if I get back, all healthy, your feelings might not change… But if I can't come back I might be better for you to find somebody else and live happily with that person. You have no idea how much I wanted to be that person… That's why I made that promise with you… I couldn't keep it…Well; I could but just one part… The part that I'll sent you a letter if I can't come back… The ugliest part…. I'm so sorry, Gray…._

_I'm really sorry… I love you but I can't be with you… I'm probably already three meters underground… I think my grave in next to my parents but I'm not so sure… I would like you to visit it sometimes… I want you to be happy, Gray. Don't greave for me for too long, Gray. Life disappears, memories stays forever. Maybe you should try with Juvia? Maybe she's not so bad. But I won't ask you for that, it would be hypocritical of me, knowing your feelings. You can choose the path you want. I really wanted to marry you and give you children… Maybe it would be better if I stayed and made my dreams come true… But looks like I'd chosen the wrong path… I'm really sorry, Gray. Please, when you're done reading put your hand up in the air showing Fairy Tail sign. That way I'll know that you still love me. I'm probably in the room with you all waiting for my wishes to be fulfilled. If you don't have the same feelings for me then don't do it. I'll always love you…_

_Yours forever,_

_Lucy Heartfillia'_

"Lucy… No!" Gray started crying as he put his hand in the air showing the sign of Fairy Tail. Soon he was followed by Erza, then Natsu and Levy and the rest of the guild. The blonde watching them smiled happily as her tears were still flowing down her face.

She slowly got closer to Gray and hugged him from his back even thought she knew that he wouldn't feel it.

"Please don't leave me, Lucy…" Gray said as he put the letter down and with that hand touched one of hers. Her eyes went wide open. His hand was firmly holding hers.

"Gray… Do you hear me? Or feel me?" she asked quietly,

"I do… I hear you, I feel you and I also see you…" he answered her in the same quiet tone making her hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry… I don't want to leave you… I wanted to be happy with you…" she whispered into his ear,

"Then don't…" he answered squeezing her hand. The time stopped. Lucy was hugging Gray who was holding her hand and around them their nakama cried.

He turned around to face her and then he hugged her properly.

"Don't leave… Stay…" he whispered making her shiver,

"We both know that that's impossible. I'm already dead…" she answered quietly.

They stayed like that for who knows how long… Nobody could because the time stopped just for them.

Lucy slowly let Gray out of her hug and took one step back so she could face him properly. His eyes were red and tears still flowed down his face. She smiled at him sadly as she put her hand on his cheek.

Her face started getting closer and closer to his and she finally closed distance between them with a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer as he returned the kiss. The kiss wasn't really passionate but it was very sweet.

She once again let him go. She smiled happily at him as she took one of his hands into hers.

"This was my last wish. I always wanted to share a kiss with you. And now I have no more regards and I can finally go to heavens and join my parents." She said.

"No… Don't go… Stay here with me… Don't leave me! My life doesn't have sense without you around…" he started desperately beg her,

"Don't lie, Gray. You lived without me for three years… You were doing fine… You just need to continue… We'll meet again… Be happy, Gray." She said as her soul started floating and shining.

Gray tried to squeeze her hand but her touch disappeared. She started to shine more brightly.

"Lucy… No! Don't go! Please… Lucy…" he said desperately,

"Bye, bye, Gray. We'll meet again, I'm sure…" she said and her voice was getting quieter and quieter,

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! No! Lucy, I love you! I really love you! Don't leave me!" he was getting more desperate as she was getting further away from him,

"Thank you, Gray, for wonderful memories and those feelings. I'll always love you… Please be happy…" and with those words she disappeared completely.

The time started running again and Gray fell down on his knees. His guildmates could be heard again. Their crying, talking, sobbing… Erza also got on her knees as she hugged him. She knew how he felt and she also knew how Lucy felt.

"She was here…" he whispered,

"I know… She really loved you, Gray." Erza whispered back and tightened her hug.

Gray started uncontrollably crying, sobbing and repeating Lucy's name. Erza was holding him tightly hoping that he'll get better… One day…

* * *

**~67 years later~**

"We met again. Welcome, Gray." Beautiful blonde said as she opened her hands wide with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Lucy…" raven-haired young man said incredulously but the next second on his face formed a beautiful smile as he ran into the blonde's arms, hugging her tightly.

"I said we'll meet again." She said mockingly making his chuckle.

"I love you, Lucy." He said happily,

"I love you too, Gray." She said in the same tone.

They looked into each other's eyes and closed their distance with a beautiful, sweet and passionate kiss under sakura blossom.

* * *

**And that's it. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Once again, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Please leave a review.**

**FairyLove5**


End file.
